Come Back
by AlexaSouh
Summary: ShunXOc! What if the Bakugan were there for 5 years. What if a certain person comes back after 4 years and gets in a fight with Shun and isn't a brawler anymore. Will Shun be able to fix this prolem?
1. The Fight!

A Bakugan Story

Prelude

I was walking up the stiars to my room. I knew what I was about to do and, I was afraid to do it. It has been 4 years since I've seen the face of my 6 true friends.

Chapter One

My name is Alexa Taylor and I'm 14 years old. I'm a Bakugan Battle Brawler. But It has been 4 years since I've been on the bakugan website, had a battle, and seen my 6 true friends. There names are Shun, Dan, Marucho, Alice, Runo, And Julie. Shun and Dan became my best friends in 1st grade. I was being picked on by older kids when Shun and Dan Protected me. They shouldn't have because they got beat up, well Dan got beat up but Shun was to fast for them. As we got older I started to have feelings for Shun but I kept them to my self. Together, Shun, Dan, and I made the rules and regulations for Bakugan. A month later I moved to Africa with my parents. There a few things happened there that changed me forever. Or as my grandma puts it, till the one who truly loves me changes me back.

I walked up the stairs to my room. It had been a long day. We went to the high school and signed me up. I saw Shun there. I knew it was Shun because no one else looked like him. Then I went to the genral store/cafe my grandparents owned and started to work there. Shun and his grandpa came in. I hid in the back of the shop.

Anyways, back to what I was doing. I walked into my room. My room was black and green. Mostly green, like the Ventus atrubite. I dropped my bag and walked over to my computer and truned it on. Once it was fully loaded I clicked on the internet explorer icon and got online. The first thing I did was go on the Bakugan website. When I couldn't get on I sent a message to Webmaster Joe, explaining what had happened. A few minutes later I was back on my old account. Thanx to Joe my old chatroom, that I had made for my 6 fiends and I, popped up and everyone was on. Luckily for me my webcam wasn't on. My eyes instantly found Shun's box. I got this bad vibe from him, in fact I had been getting this bad vibe from him whenever I saw him today. My eyes flickered to everyones face. It was shocking how different every one looked. Dan had definetly gotten cuter. My eyes went back to Shun's face. I still got this bad vibe from him, so I listened to their conversation.

"Who wants to check today?" Dan asked sonding bored. He was also kinda quiet, which was weird because he was never quiet and never bored. I was also trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"I will see if shes on today." Shun said in a cold voice I didn't reconize. Everyone nodded in agreement. Shun's face disapeared briefly. Then it reapeared with a very suprised look on his face.

"What is it?" Julie asked with concerned look on her face

"Shes on." Shun said in shock. Looking like he was going to have a stroke. I realisd they were talking about me. I looked over and saw Dan typing fast. A few seconds after that I got a message from him.

It read: Trun on your webcam and join are chatroom please and before Shun dies of a heart attack. That would be good.: end of message. I sat there for a moment not sure what to do. I mean Shun was still sending me bad a bad vibe. I sent a message back to Dan saying my webcam wasn't working properly and that I'd see them around.

I logged off and went downstairs to see if my grandmother needed any help. I then went and did the laundry. I went back upstairs. I logged onto my Bakugan account. I saw that Shun and Dan were the only ones on. I truned my webcam on.

"Um.... Alexa is that you?" Dan asked me looking at Shun. I nodded my head and looked at Shun.

"Um... Well as much as I'd love to stay and talk. Its time for dinner. See you" Dan said logging off.

"What was wrong with your web cam?" Shun asked looking around. I looked at him trying to think of a replie.

"One of the cords weren't pluged in properly." I told him giving him a small smile.

"Oh... Listen I have a couple of questions for you." Shun told me looking like he'd rather be doing somthing else.

"You guys are mad because I've been gone for 4 years. Right. Listen before you go off. It wasn't exactly peachy for me. Having no Internet conetion. Waching people die including...." I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence.

"So you saw a couple people die what about us and how do you think I feel. My mothers in acoma and I have no idea who my father is. Don't think what you went through was bad think about us to. Because you don't see me complaining about my stop being selfish." Shun yelled at me. I glared at him.

"At least you still have parents and you didn't see them mudered right in front of your eyes, knowing you can't do anything to save them. I've been far from selfish. I've been trying to forget everything. I really hate you Shun, I really do." I yelled at him, regretting saying I hate you almost imeaditly.

"So how have you been Alexa?" Marucho asked me. Thats when I realized every one else was on.

"Forget it, I'm no longer part of the brawlers. I'm different, I changed. I admitt that, but I can take care of myself. Have fun trying to beat Masquerade." I said going offline. I truned off my computer and through myself onto my bed.

Shun's P.O.V

I looked at the space where Alexa's box just was. Her words still runing through my head. _**I really hate you Shun, I really do. Forget it, I'm no longer part of the brawlers.**_

"What did you just do Shun." Dan yelled at me. I glared at him. But I knew he had every right to be mad at me.

"The reason we picked you is because we knew you two were closest." Marucho told me, as I bowed my head in shame.

"Hey you guys can yell at Shun later. But right now look at the rankings." Runo ordered. I so I pulled up the rankings list. I gasped in Shock. In the second place was Alexa. I couldn't belive it. I clicked on her info box.

"Hey Shun come back to us!" Dan yelled at me making me jump. I looked at the brawlers. I felt a smirk come aross my face.

"What is it?" Dan asked me knowing I had a plan. I just shook my head.

"I have a plan. I gotta go bye." I said logging off line. I knew what I had to do. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done I put on my jamies. I layed down and stared at the roof.

"Shun, what do you plan on doing?" Skyress asked from my night stand. I looked at her. I smiled.

"I know Alexa. She's a Ventus brawler and shes like Dan in a way. She can't resist a chalenge. She defenitly won't say no when its from her ex-best friend." I told Skyress looking at her. "dose she she really hate me?" I muttered to myself.

"She will forgive you. You could see the regret in her eyes after she said it." Skyress said trying to comfort me.

"Even if she dosn't hate me. Shes still really stubborn and won't admit that she didn't mean it. And the more she says it to me the more it going to hurt me." I told Skyress, feeling even more upset at the thought of Alexa telling me she hates me again.

"Shun how do you feel about Alexa?" Skyress asked me. I saw a knowing look in her eyes.

"I l...l.....lo...lo.....love her." I fianally stuttered out. "Remeber when I was so happy when I heard she was coming back?" I asked her looking back at the roof.

"Yes I remmeber, we talk about this tomarrow. Go to bed. You have school tomarrow." Skyress ordered. I nodded my head and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school

Shun's P.O.V

I walked into class only to be greeted by like twenty girls. I just walked past them. They jus stared at me. I sat down just as the teacher came in.

"Now class sit down we will be starting early today." Mr. Tamaki anounced. Everybody sat down and looked a him. What was going on we never started early.

"Students, we will be gaining a new student in our class today. She used to go here untill she moved 4 years ago. Her name is Alexa Taylor! Doe's anybody reconize that name?" the teacher asked looking around the classroom. I raised my hand. Mr. Tamaki looked at me.

"Mr. Kazami you know her. I thought you had no friends." Mr. Tamaki stated. I glared at him. He glared back.

"I have 7 friends. Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marucho. Dan and Alexa are my best friends. Alice lives in Moscow, Julie lives in Arizona in America. Dan and Runo live in a town about 6 hours away from here. And I guess Alexa just moved back here from Africa." I stated clearly looking at the teacher. The classroom door opened. In walked the principle with Alexa right behind him.

"Mr. Tamaki, I have our new student. I belive you'll take care of the rest." The principle said as he walked out the door. Said teacher nodded his head.

"Class this is Alexa Taylor. The young lady I was talking about earlier. Alexa why don't you tell us your hobbies, likes and dislkes, and dreams of what you want to be in the future." Mr. Tamaki said to she nodded her head.

"As you all know I'm Alexa Taylor. I my hobbies are reading, writing, and Bakugan." everyody stared at her. I noticed that the jerk and drakus brawler of our school looked at her with intrest. "I dislike selfcentered, annoying people. I like Ventus Bakgan. I have no dreams yet." She said as she directly at me. I noticed alot of guys checking her out She was wearing a shirt that was long sleeved and cut off right under her chest. She had on a mini skirt. She had black high heels on, she was definitly hott. She smiled at me.

"Well, Mr. Kazami informed us that you guys are best friends. And theres a spot next to him open. Mr. Kazami she has the same classes as you." Mr. Tamaki replied to us. She shook her head and then came and sat next to me. I stared at her. She looked at me we stayed like that for 5 minutes.

"Class dismissed!" The teacher annouced. We both stood and she stood aside and accidently ran into sombody it was the darkus brawler. She looked up, a smile came across her face, it was a flirty smile.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I'm sorry." She said to him. I frowned at him.

"Its okay. I'm Derek and you must be Alexa. Listen maby after school I can walk you home." He offered. I growled at him. They both looked at me. I smiled.

"Sure!" she replied ignoring my glare, she that was being directed torwards her. I cleared my thoart. The both truned around and looked at me again.

"Alexa were late for class. Lets go. See you later, Derek." I said Derek's name with so much venom that I recived a glare from Alexa. I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out of the class room.

"Meet on the front steps after school." He yelled after us. I just rolled my eyes, as I held onto Alexa's wrist. Thats when I realised I was holding Alexa's wrist. I blushed as I pulled her out of the the classroom and past a whole bunch of girls I let go of her wrist once we got down the hall.

"Alexa, Please don't go with that guy hes a total jerk. Hes the drakus brawler and he totally disrespects girls." I told her waiting for a replie and not getting one. I spun around to confront her. But she wasn't there. "Alexa, Alexa!" I called out but there was no replie.


	2. The semimakeup

Here is the 2nd chapter please enjoy!!! Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Shun's P.O.V

"Alexa, Alexa!" I yelled out; looking down the hall. Where in the hell could she be. Ugh! Her first day at school after 4 years and she gets lost. Great now what am I supposed to do. I don't know where she went. Oh well the class is right here. I'll just tell the teacher that she wondered away from me and that I'm going to go look for her. Well here I go.

Alexa's P.O.V

What have I gotten myself into? My first day back and I'm getting the crap beat out by some preppy girl, that's obsessed with Shun. I wiped the blood of my cheek. I felt somebody grab my hands from behind. Crap! Where's Shun when I need him.

"Now listen to me. You will never talk to Shun again. Unless one of us is with you." The tall blonde one ordered.

"Let me guess you're the leader. Well listen I may be mad as hell at Shun and may temporarily hate him now. But I do not need a babysitter you stupid little witch." I snapped at her, I tried to pull my arms out of the persons grasp. I felt a stinging sensation in my left cheek.

"You will also never touch him again. And you'll need permission from me to even look at him." she told me, my comment going unheard. I glared at her.

"I will never ask permission to look at the jerk I call my best friend. I will talk to him, hug him, laugh with him, and hang out with him. You'll never go out with him sweetheart. He is and will always be too good from you. Tell me right here right now, why you love him." I ordered her. I earned another slap across the face.

"Shun is silent and mysterious. He's totally hot. What's not to love?" She told, with a grin that said I win. "What do you like?"

"If I had feeling for him, if I did. I would like the way he smiles when he's happy. Or the way he looks so alive when he's brawling. The way his eyes shine when he is training. His generosity towards his friends. His icy exterior. Just everything about him. You just like him because he's hot. And I do not like him you fake blonde." I snapped the last part. I saw her pull back her fist. This was going to hurt. Just as she was about to hit me a hand grabbed hers.

I looked at my savor. It was the kid that offered to walk me home um... Derek or something.

"Leave her alone, Maria. Give her a break. You brawl don't you? Brawl her instead of beating her up." He said looking at her. I glared. She smirked.

"Fine! Today right after school in the school yard." She said still smirking.

"Sure, but I'll warn you now. I'm going to wipe that that smirk right off your face. You might want to turn tail and run now." I snapped at her turning and leaving with what's his face.

Maria's P.O.V

"Let's go check the ranking I want to see who I'm dealing with." I snapped pissed. This girl thought she could come in and mess with the top female girl of this school she was wrong. She is probably ranked at the bottom. If she thinks she can win she's wrong. She is going to battle the 50th ranked person.

"Um… Maria you might want to look at this." One of my little followers said.

"Oh my gosh she is ranked at the 3rd best brawler of the world. Look Shun is ranked 6th." I said drawing their attention away from the fact this girl is going to kick my butt in the brawl.

Alexa's P.O.V.

"Here you dropped him in homeroom, Alexa." My savior said handing me my bakugan Storm.

"Thank you very much. I was hoping he was ok." I said smiling. I looked at Storm and put him in my pocket.

"There you are Alexa. I have been looking all over for you. Are you okay? Why is he with you?" Shun called out from down the hall.

"For your information he saved me from a black eye. Your obsessive fan girls tried to beat me up. Just because you grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of a class room you

Maria's P.O.V

"Let's go check the ranking I want to see who I'm dealing with." I snapped pissed. This girl thought she could come in and mess with the top female girl of this school she was wrong. She is probably ranked at the bottom. If she thinks she can win she's wrong. She is going to battle the 50th ranked person.

"Um… Maria you might want to look at this." One of my little followers said.

"Oh my gosh she is ranked at the 3rd best brawler of the world. Look Shun is ranked 6th." I said drawing their attention away from the fact this girl is going to kick my butt in the brawl.

Alexa's P.O.V.

"Here you dropped him in homeroom, Alexa." My savior said handing me my bakugan Storm.

"Thank you very much. I was hoping he was ok." I said smiling. I looked at Storm and put him in my pocket.

"There you are Alexa. I have been looking all over for you. Are you okay? Why is he with you?" Shun called out from down the hall.

"For your information he saved me from a black eye. Your obsessive fan girls tried to beat me up. Just because you grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of a class room you jerk." I snapped at him as he got closer. "Well we should probably head to class. Um… thank you for helping me and finding my bakugan." I said hurrying over to Shun's side.

"Good Bye Alexa, I'll see you after school. You better be careful. Maria is ranked 50th. She pretty good. But I'll be right there next to you if you need help." He said winking at me.

At this I became firous. Nobody but Shun was there to help me in a battle but even then he rarely helped. Shun was always my right hand man. An nobody would ever replace him.

"Okay I'm done playing nice. I know you are a Darkus brawler. I know you work for Masquerade. And nobody helps me in a battle, except for Shun. Even then it is very rare. So stop pretending to be a friend. Because it does not work on me. I believe in the group I was in we already had our Darkus brawler. And if that group will take me back I'd happily help them. So back off and if you want to brawl lets go because I can kick your butt. And If I have a problem I can always count on Shun and everybody else. So tell Masquerade I would happily kick his butt again if I had to." I snapped not to happy.

"You are so stupid. If you join Masquerade you can become his queen. You can rule the world with him. He wants me to let you that you will be his, no matter what." Kevin said

"Yeah and you can tell him that I will die before I become his. No go run along to your little master." I grounded out. Totally pissed!!!

He just turned around and set off for his next class. I looked at Shun. He was shocked. I just smiled at him. I then did something that shocked him even more. I hugged him. It took him a minute to hug back.

"How did I do?" I asked him. He looked down at me. He was smiling. I just smiled back.

"I think you did a wonderful job." He replied. I giggled like a school girl.

"This doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you. In fact tomorrow I want to battle you. I need you to join me after school today. I have a battle against Maria. Is she really good?" I asked him wondering.

"From what I hear no. But Alexa, does is really matter. She is ranked 50th and you are ranked 3rd. You better not lose.

Or I'll kick your butt, remember the only reason I'm in 6th is because I stopped brawling. I am brawling again and I can easily kick your butt. But you should have no problem beating Maria." He finished. I just glared at him.

"Do you think they will take me back, as in the brawlers?" I asked him nervous.

"Of course. And if they don't you and I will make our own little group." Shun said reasurily, I smiled at him.

"Okay, let's get to class." I said walking away. Hoping that I was going the right way. I guess I was right was because Shun started following me. That was until he went in front of me and led me to the classroom. The rest of the day went by fast. Maria gave up the minute I got out on the front steps.

"Maria why are you giving up?" a boy asked. I didn't know his name but he was cute.

"Because I have no chance. She is in the top 10 for ranking. She is ranked 3rd place." Maria said walking away from the crowd.

Everybody crowded me. I was majorly closterphobic. I tried to find a way out of the crowd. I was half tempted to start pushing, when remembered Shun was right there next to me.

"Shun I can't do this. I'm closterphobic. Please get me out of here." I whispered out in a strangled voice.

All of a sudden an airship landed in the parking lot. This caught the attention of all the students. The door opened and out stepped Marucho.

"Come on Alexa." Shun said grabbing my wrist for the second time that day. I blushed. I pulled was onto the airship. Everybody was on the airship. I felt myself be hugged by several people.

Can't breathe." I gasped out in between the people.

Everybody pulled away. I smiled it was good to see them.

"Why don't we try One person hugs. That's means you too Shun." I said glaring at him. He just smiled at me.

"Omg, why is he here." Julie gasped out. We all spun around. Standing there was Masquerade.

"What do you want Masquerade?" I snapped at him. He was way to annoying.

"I challenge you to a bakugan brawl." Masquerade screamed out.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	3. Auther note!

Sorry my computer has been down and now I have to use the school computers. I will try to post as soon as possible!!! Please be patient!!!


End file.
